Please
by Once Upon a Femmeslash
Summary: Short (continued) story answering a prompt on Tumblr. Established Swan Queen. "Angsty Swan Queen; Regina and Emma are together. Regina ends up pregnant. How does she explain that to Emma? Cheating or not, up to you."
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:** Angsty Swan Queen; Regina and Emma are together. Regina ends up pregnant. How does she explain that to Emma? Cheating or not, up to you.

* * *

"Emma, please, listen!"

"No, I... I can't. I... I need to leave. I need space to think. I've been able to forgive you for a lot, but _god_, Regina. This? I thought you'd changed."

Emma could see Regina's heart breaking in her eyes, but she was full of so much emotion she had to let it out. She waved around the positive pregnancy test she'd found in the trash.

"Regina, I thought we were in love. How could you do this? To me, to Henry? To _us_? Us as a couple, us as a _family_?"

"I didn't..." Regina's voice was small, her stance meek and defensive. "I didn't want to hurt you. To hurt us."

"What did you want, then? Huh? Just a quick fuck? What, did you get tired of me and want a _real man_? Who's the father, anyway? It's not Graham, at least I know that. You ended that tryst effectively."

Emma could see the guilt, the regret, the pain in Regina's eyes but continued shouting.

"Oh god, if it's David that would be all sorts of wrong. Doctor Whale? Mr. August W. Booth maybe; mysterious, dangerous, sexy? Or maybe it's Gold. You attracted to money, huh? The power of his dollar turn you on?"

At the mention of Mr. Gold Emma saw something snap in Regina and felt a sudden surge of fear.

Regina drew herself up to her full height and raised her voice to match Emma's. Her voice was clear, unwavering, assertive. "You have _no_ idea what you're talking about, so just shut up before you wake Henry if you haven't already."

"No idea what I'm talking about?" Emma's voice was challenging, still angry, but at a more reasonable volume. "_Please_, do tell."

Regina blinked rapidly, then when she spoke her voice was choked with emotion even though she tried desperately to keep calm. "I didn't want to. I tried to tell him I couldn't, I had you and Henry and I couldn't... I didn't want to. But he said 'please'." She choked back a sob, any pretense of collectedness gone.

Emma dropped the plastic test to embrace her fiancee, shock and empathy on her face.

Regina sobbed wetly into Emma's shoulder. "I had to," she mumbled. "he said 'please'. I didn't want to, but I had to."

Emma stared blankly ahead as she rubbed circles on Regina's back and placed a kiss in her hair. She could feel her shoulder become soaked as her veins coursed with empathy, regret, and more than a bit of anger. "Sh, it's okay. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispered, stroking Regina's hair.

Regina's voice was raw with crying, her voice muffled by tears as she continued to repeat herself quietly.

"He said 'please'."


	2. Chapter 2

As requested, another chapter. In case it isn't clear, this is a flashback of sorts.

Spoilers for the season finale.

* * *

Regina stood staring at the empty elevator shaft, anxiously anticipating Emma Swan's return. Her emotions were a mess of worry and guilt and just pure sadness as she felt herself visualizing not only Henry, alone and small in his hospital bed, but Emma down there by herself fighting a dragon with only a leather jacket as armor. She started when she heard a door open.

"Hello, dearie."

"What do you want?" Regina replied coolly, turning from the elevator controls and crossing her arms.

Gold simply smirked as he walked nearer, leaning slightly on his cane. He stopped just shy of stepping on the mayor's toes and held up a roll of duct tape on his index finger. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he smiled wider.

"Hold this," he commanded brusquely. Surprise flickered in her eyes for a moment, surprise and confusion with an undercurrent of apprehension.

"What are you doing?" She fought to keep her voice steady, menacing, powerful. Yet they both knew it was a pretense.

He smiled sweetly, cocking his head minutely. "Please."

Her heart thrummed in her chest as she gingerly took the roll from him, flinching at the noise when he ripped off a couple inches. Her eyes grew wide as he roughly placed it over her mouth.

She dropped the roll of duct tape and moved to rip off the gag, but he quickly grabbed her wrists.

"Huh-uh," he mockingly scolded. "Hands behind your back."

Regina tried to jerk her hands from his grasp, but he simply added "_Please_," with a quick roll of his eyes. She slowly dropped her hands to her sides, and then grasped them behind her back, never breaking eye contact.

She breathed in sharply in surprise when he suddenly spun her around. "Please hold still," he said as she could feel rope being wrapped around her wrists. She wanted to scream, to hit him, to run out, to at least resist. Her heart pounded in her ears. She felt her mouth go dry under the tape as he finished the knot with a strong tug and slapped her ass with a barely audible giggle before taking a step back. Still, she "held still".

She could hear a chair scraping the floor behind her as he said cordially "Please, have a seat."

She tentatively turned, then walked over to the wooden chair he'd positioned and sat down slowly. He guided her arms, tying them to the back of the chair.

Her glare was furious as he rounded the chair to face her before kneeling in front of her. He nodded commandingly, hitting her on the knee. "Widen your legs."

Regina's eyes grew wide as her heart leapt into her throat. Rumplestiltskin was barely able to dodge her kick towards his head.

Something is his eyes changed as his voice became less playful, even more dangerous. "That wasn't very nice, dearie. Now _please_, align your heels with the chair legs."

As he tied her ankles to the chair Regina became acutely aware of the proximity of his head to her crotch and squirmed, hoping to gain a little distance. She prayed he hadn't noticed, prayed he intended some sort of hostage situation and nothing more. And she hoped against all hope that whatever he was doing wouldn't make her and Emma too late to save Henry.

She let out a muffled yelp when Gold suddenly placed a firm hand on her thigh to halt the squirming. "_Please_," he growled. "_Hold. Still_."

Regina watched, a terrified statue, as he stood. She tried to convey through her eyes everything she needed to say. She pleaded for Henry's life. She pleaded for Emma's safety. She pleaded for her own.

If Gold noticed, he didn't seem to care. He paced the floor with the smirk of a cartoon villain, and probably would've twirled his moustache if he'd had one. Regina's gaze followed him as he spoke.

"Sneak up on the Queen, check. Gag the Queen, check. Tie up the Queen, check," he ticked off on his fingers with a sinister glee. "Now all there is to do is to wait for the '_Savior'_ to deliver me the magic and I'll be on my merry way." His giggle, more reminiscent of the man he used to be than the man she'd thought he was in this world, sent shivers down her immobile spine.

"But that could be a while. She is battling a _dragon_, after all. Whatever will we do with our time?"

Regina's heart froze as he suddenly halted his movement turned on his heel to face her with a sinister grin. "I know. Why don't we have some fun?"

* * *

Relief filled Regina as Gold left. She shook her head vigorously, reveling in being able to move again now that he'd gone.

When she heard Emma's hand slap the floor as she pulled herself out of the elevator shaft Regina began to make noise, hoping the sheriff wouldn't neglect her in pursuit of that imp. As Emma began to free her she could feel herself regaining strength. She wanted nothing more than to punish that horrid man for what he'd done, but that would have to wait until Henry was safe. Her son's safety came first.

"He tricked you!" She realized the almost concern in her voice, and make sure to slip in an accusatory tone. "How could you give him that?"

"Where is he?"

"Gone." Her disgust, hatred, outright hate of the man colored her next word. "_**Gold**_."


	3. Chapter 3

Just a quick, short update. I may resume this story if I have the time. **_May_**.

* * *

"Oh my god Regina I... I didn't know. I am so sorry."

The pair had migrated to the bed as Regina told her tale, and Emma stroked Regina's hair comfortingly as she pondered.

"But wait, that was what... three months ago? Four? You're not even showing if you don't know to look."

"All magic comes with a price." was Regina's cryptic response.

"So what are you saying, this pregnancy is different because of magic?"

"Usually one magical parent, provided they aren't abnormally powerful, doesn't have much of an effect. But my magic plus Rumpelstiltskin's Dark One business under the influence of the curse... I honestly don't know. There isn't a precedent. This could last anywhere from another two months to another year."

Emma winced. "A year and a half of pregnancy? That does _not_ sound fun."

Regina attempted humor. "For you or for me?" she teased with a tentative smile.

Emma returned the smile, but quickly returned to seriousness. "But wait, what effects will this have on our kid?"

Regina couldn't help but smile at the collective possessive. "Again, I don't know. There could be a higher risk of miscarriage. The child could be born with incredible magical abilities. Or we could have a normal, happy, healthy daughter. There's really no frame of reference."

Emma brushed a lock of hair away from Regina's face as her other hand trailed to her fiancee's abdomen. "'Daughter?' You know?"

"I just kind of have a feeling. I don't know, I could be wrong."

"Mayor Mills, wrong? No!" Emma's voice was exaggeratedly teasing.

"I thought we were over that." Regina said with a soft punch to Emma's arm.

"Never," Emma grinned. "What are we going to call her? Ooh, how about Snow, after her grandma?"

Regina gave Emma a scathing look. "_No_. That's not even a proper name, that's a form of precipitation!"


	4. Chapter 4

I realize I haven't updated any of my stories for far too long, for which I am sorry. I had planned to do loads of writing over the semester break, then my laptop was stolen. Mais qu'est-ce que je peut faire? C'est la vie. Now I have one day left of vacation, loads of inspiration, and a slow old computer in the basement so PM me with what you'd like to see updated.

This chapter references another of my stories, The Talk. It is assumed that they are in the same universe, The Talk occurring sometime before Regina and Emma became a couple and this story happening sometime after. Having read the other story isn't necessary to read this chapter.

* * *

"Your mom didn't want to tell you about all this and wanted to just chalk it all up to magic, but I think you're old enough and that it's important you know."

Henry set his hot chocolate down on the kitchen table and glanced up, curious, to Emma. "Know what?"

Reluctantly Emma raised her gaze from her own mug to meet Henry's eyes. "You remember the talk we had, you know, about how babies are made?"

Henry's eyes widened with excitement. "Why? Am I going to be a big brother? Are you pregnant? Is Mom pregnant? But you said gay people don't use sex to make babies, how could one of you be pregnant? Did you use the vitro fertilizer thing one of the pamphlets talked about? Is someone else pregnant, like Mary Margaret? Are _you_ going to be a big sister?"

"Whoa, slow down kid. Snow's not pregnant." A thought occurred to Emma, the reason she'd moved out of their apartment in the first place, and she added "I think. And your mom and I didn't use IVF, that's something we'd talk with you about beforehand anyway."

Henry nodded. "Then why did you bring it up?"

Emma sighed. "Do you remember what else we talked about?"

"Gay people? Ma, I already realize you and Mom are lesbians for each other. That was pretty evident when you moved in and you guys started sharing a room."

"No, not that."

"Rape?" Henry's eyes again widened, this time in shock. "I told you I would tell you if anything happened, which it hasn't. Unless a bad guy raped you? Are you okay? Or Mom, where is she? Is she okay?"

"Relax, Henry. Regina's still at work, she's going to meet us at Doctor Whale's office in about half an hour."

"Why are we going to the doctor? What happened?"

Emma took a deep, calming breath and grasped Henry's fidgety hands. "Relax, Henry. Everyone is okay. Four months ago, when you were poisoned and I was fighting Maleficent, Gold tied up your mother so he could steal the magic. He... He also raped her and knocked... impregnated her. We're going to have a baby, and we are going to love her regardless of how she was conceived. Err, made. I've tried to get Regina to report it so I can arrest Gold, but she doesn't want to so I can't do anything."

* * *

_"Report it? You mean have him arrested? Emma, I can't!"_

_"Why not? Regina, he raped you. He hurt you, and he needs to pay. Let me collar him, take him to court. Let's put him away."_

_"That sounds more like revenge than justice."_

_Emma's anger toward Gold exploded, misdirected. "Oh, and you're one to talk about revenge?" _

_At the angry, hurt look in Regina's eyes Emma instantly regretted it. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I just... Regina, it's called the Criminal _Justice_ system!"_

_Regina shook her head, adamant. "No. What jury would convict him? You see how scared everyone is of him, especially since he's regained his magic. Even without that he'd probably hold the lease of at least half the jury. Even then, who would side with _me_? Who would empathize with _me_, want justice for _me_? Sheriff Swan, I don't know if you've noticed but most of this town's idea of justice would be my head on your sword, or on Snow's. They'd think rape was far less than what I _deserve_!" _

_Emma hugged Regina to her. "Regina, no one _deserves_ rape. And I think you underestimate yourself, and this town. You've done so much good lately, working with the hospital to match your hearts back to the people they belong to and returning them. And you forget how many people _he's_ hurt; a jury would be hard-pressed to be sympathetic to _him_."_

_"I couldn't do it anyway," Regina mumbled into Emma's shoulder. "I couldn't testify. I couldn't stand before the whole town and tell them, show them how weak I am. I couldn't."_

_Emma pulled Regina's head from her shoulder to meet her gaze, dead serious. "You are _not_ weak." Emma brushed away Regina's tears with her thumbs. "You are the strongest person I know. I know you could do this if you wanted to, but I can't and won't force you. I love you and will continue to love you whether or not you press charges, but know that I _know_ you could stand up to him." _

_Regina leaned in to Emma's touch, placing a hand over her fiancee's. "Promise me you won't go after him. Promise that you won't seek justice or revenge or whatever you call it, not through legal or illegal means." _

_Emma nodded. "I promise I won't go after him, not unless you let me. You know I would love to introduce him to a wraith or an ogre or my service weapon, but I promise." _

* * *

Henry's voice was indignant, angry. "So he just gets away with it, hurting her? That's not fair!"

Emma reached across the table to lay a calming hand on her son's shoulder. "Henry, sometimes life isn't fair. But that's okay. You're going to be a big brother and that's a good thing, right?"

Angry tears threatened to spill from Henry as he stood up and raised his voice. "Yes, but... It's not right! He can't just hurt her, that's... that's evil! We have to do something!"

Emma stood up as well, enveloping Henry in a hug. "What we are going to do is support your mom. If she decides to report it, we'll support her through the process. If she doesn't we'll still support her and love her and your baby sister as much as we possibly can, okay?"

Henry wiped his eyes on Emma's shirt with a sniffle. "Baby sister? We know that it's gonna be a girl?"

"Well we don't_ know_, but your mom has a hunch."

Emma smoothed Henry's hair and rubbed his back as he thought it all over. Finally, he raised one more question.

"I won't have to share my room, will I?"


End file.
